Jealous
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Wookie mutusin Yesung gara-gara hal yang blum jelas? Hoho...bad summary, just read it! BL/gaje, aneh, pokoknya silahkan dibaca dan diripiu bila berkenan.


_**Jealous!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**Pairing : YeWook/YeRyeo/Kim Jongwoon – Kim Ryeowook**_

_**Genre : Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : SuJu belongs to SME, but Jongwoon is my husband!**_

_**Warning : asal/alur maksa/aneh/bikin sakit perut/boys love/apa lagi yah? Suka ga suka harus baca!**_

_**Review maksa!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**Untuk anak saya "Baby Thena"**_

_**!**_

.

Blaaam!

.

Wookie membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Membuat _hyung_-nya Leeteuk terheran – heran. Dengan sabar diketuknya pintu kamar adik tersayangnya itu.

"Wookie…..ada apa?" tanyanya dari luar.

"Aku baik – baik saja _hyung_…..tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar. Aku mau sendiri dulu." Jawabnya berteriak. Nada suaranya bergetar tanda ia sedang menahan tangis.

Leeteuk geleng – geleng bingung melihat sikap _dongsaeng_-nya yang tidak seperti biasa. Namun ia mengerti jika memang Wookie tak ingin diganggu dulu.

"_Nae_, Wookie…._hyung_ keluar dulu ya, ada yang harus dibeli." Katanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

.

_Sementara di kamar Wookie…_

.

Hiks…hiks….huweeee…!

Wookie mulai menangis meraung – raung. Seisi rumah bergetar karena lengkingan tangisnya yang super itu. Satu per satu buku – buku pelajarannya dilempar sembarang arah.

"Dasar kepala besar bodoh!" satu buku mendarat di atas lemari.

"Kau tak tau aku melihatmu _babbo_!" buku ke dua terlempar dan nyangkut di atas kap lampu.

"Kura – kura sialan!" dan kini isi tas dan meja belajar Wookie sudah kosong. Wookie melihat tak ada lagi yang bisa dilemparkannya, maka ia melanjutkan aksi nangis kencangnya.

"Huweeeee…! Huweee….!"

Setelah sekitar tiga jam menangis non stop, akhirnya Wookie terlelap kehabisan tenaga.

.

.

.

"Wookie-_ah_….bangun…" Leeteuk – _hyung_ kini tengah berusaha membangunkan Wookie yang masih terlelap dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Eeengghh…" Wookie menggeliat malas.

"Bangunlah _chagi_…..ada Yesung datang. Ayo temui dia…" bisiknya lembut ditelinga adiknya.

Mata Wookie terbuka dan wajahnya berubah bête.

"_Hyung_, bilang saja aku masih tidur dan gak mau diganggu dulu." Ucap Wookie kesal.

"Tumben kau menolak bertemu dengannya. Biasanya kau langsung melesat menemuinya. Ada apa nih?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Yah, dia tentu heran. Kok tumben banget adiknya yang imut ini menolak pacarnya.

"Gak ada apa – apa kok _hyung_. Bilang saja aku sedang malas." Jawabnya enteng. Leeteuk menggeleng heran.

"Wookie , dia membawakanmu coklat loh….masih gak mau?" bujuknya sekali lagi.

Mata wookie membulat. "Coklat?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Leeteuk mengangguk pasti.

"_Nae, hyung_. Bilang aku keluar sebentar lagi." Ucapnya kemudian membuat sebuah senyuman terukir indah diwajah kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Wookie tengah duduk manis menghadap Yesung pacarnya. Sebuah meja kaca membentang memberi jarak. Leeteuk yang tengah mengantar minuman semakin heran dengan sikap adiknya. '_Biasanya mereka duduk berhimpitan. Kenapa sekarang duduk berjauhan seperti itu?'_ batinnya.

Kesunyian masih terjadi antara dua _namja_ itu sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menghampiri mereka.

"Wookie, Yesung….._hyung_ mau keluar dulu. Kangin-_ah_ sudah menunggu. Kalian baik – baik ya." Ucapnya lembut.

"_Nae, hyung_. Hati – hati." Yesung berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit lalu kembali duduk. Sedangkan Wookie hanya mengangguk sebal.

Leeteuk bergegas keluar karena Kangin sudah membunyikan klakson dua kali. Setelah itu terdengar suara mobil meninggalkan area rumah.

.

Hening.

.

Masih hening.

.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Wookie ketus memecah keheningan suasana.

"Aku butuh penjelasan Wookie-_ah_." Jawab Yesung lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Penjelasan apa lagi _hyung_? Aku tidak merasa ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau jelaskan Wookie. Kenapa kau menghindariku disekolah? Kenapa kau menolak pulang bersama? Kenapa kau gak mau pergi kencan kemarin?" cerocos Yesung panjang lebar.

"Gak ada penjelasan. Sebaiknya kita selesai." Jawaban Wookie membuat Yesung terperanjat. Bagaimana mungkin hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama lima tahun bisa putus gak jelas gini?

"Aku gak ngerti maksudmu" ucap Yesung datar.

"Maksudku sudah jelas _hyung_, kita putus!"

"Aku tetap gak ngerti Wookie. Aku butuh alasan." Yesung mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Harusnya kau bisa berpikir _hyung_. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah_ hyung_, gak perlu pura – pura didepanku." Mata Wookie mulai berembun. Namun ia segera menengadahkan wajahnya agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

"Berpura – pura? Aku tidak pernah begitu Wookie-_ah_"

"Iya. Dan kali ini _hyung_ begitu dan itu membuatku sakit. Sangat sakit _hyung_." Air mata Wookie tumpah tak terbendung lagi. Ia mulai terisak.

Yesung terenyuh melihat _namja_ mungil itu terisak, lalu ia segera mendekatinya dan menarik tubuh Wookie dalam dekapannya. Wookie terisak semakin keras dan memukul – mukul dada Yesung.

"Tolong Wookie, apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau minta putus?" bisiknya lembut seraya mengecup rambut Wookie.

"Kau mau tahu _hyung_?" Wookie masih terisak.

"Tentu _chagiya_, aku kan juga mencintaimu Wookie. Dan lagi, tadi Kyu menanyaimu, kenapa kau tidak pernah kerumah belakangan ini. Dia merindukan masakanmu. Dan aku sudah lelah selalu mengejarmu yang sudah pasti akan menghindar. Tapi, karena Kyu mendesakku terus akhirnya aku kesini sekarang." Sebuah jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Yesung langsung membuat Wookie memanas seketika.

"Jadi_, hyung _mendatangiku karena Kyu?" bentaknya seketika.

"Bukan begitu _chagi_, Kyu sangat merindukanmu. Dia sangat sayang padamu." Yesung berusaha menenangkan amarah Wookie.

"Kenapa _hyung_ gak bilang aja kalau kita putus. Walau begitu juga Kyu masih akan menyayangiku kan!" Wookie mendelik tajam.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita gak putus?"

"Aku gak mau! _Hyung_ selalu menyakitiku."

"Tuh kan, Wookie. Kau semakin aneh saja."

"Pikir sendiri!"

"Apa kau benar – benar ingin kita putus Wookie?"

"Ya! Dan itu sudah jelas!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Putus?" Euhyuk, teman sekelas Wookie menjerit kaget. "Bukannya kalian sudah pacaran lama sekali?" teriaknya lagi.

Wookie segera membekap mulut _namja_ pirang itu dan menariknya untuk duduk lagi dibangku kelas.

"Gak usah teriak sekencang itu Hyukkie!" Wookie mendelik Eunhyuk tajam. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kencang sekarang.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Wookie sebal.

"Habisnya…jika kau putus dengannya, maka akan banyak sekali yang mengantri menjadi pacarnya. Yesung itu kan ketua OSIS. Keren lagi." Kata Eunhyuk setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Berhenti menertawaiku Hyukkie. Bukannya menghiburku. Malah menertawaiku." Bentak Wookie kesal.

"_Mian…mian_….Wookie. Tapi….kenapa kau minta putus sih? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Haruskah aku menceritakannya, Hyukkie?" tanya Wookie gak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku bisa tahu, apakah itu pantas dijadikan alasan." Jawab _namja_ pirang ini mantap.

"Baiklah…" Wookie menghela nafas panjang berkali – kali sebelum ia mulai menceritakan masalahnya.

.

.

"Jadi begini….."

_Flashback,_

_Saat itu Wookie sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Namun sebelum kesana ia berniat mengajak Yesung serta. Ketika langkahnya sudah semakin mendekat ke arah kelas sang Ketua OSIS itu, ia terhenyak. Langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Dia…..Yesung, pacarnya sedang menggandeng tangan seorang namja manis keluar dari kelasnya. Wookie yang kaget tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk sembunyi. Matanya terus menatap tangan mereka yang bergandengan dan berjalan kearah kantin sekolah. _

_Entah apa yang terjadi pada Wookie, kakinya melangkah mengikuti kedua namja itu dan berhenti diluar area kantin. Mata Wookie semakin membulat ketika melihat Yesung memesankan makanan untuk namja itu dan duduk bersamanya._

_Sakit!_

_Hati Wookie terlanjur sakit melihat penghianatan Yesung. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan kembali kekelas dengan perasaan hancur._

_Flashback end!_

.

"Begitulah Hyukkie-ah…hiks…hiks…" Wookie mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air mata yang mulai membanjir.

"Tapi Wookie….bukannya Yesung-_hyung_ memang dekat dengan semua orang? Dia kan supel banget. Jadi mungkin itu salah satu temannya." Eunhyuk mencoba berpikir positif.

"Hyukkie-_ah_…kalau memang temannya, masa jalan harus gandengan tangan dan makan berdua saja dikantin? Pake dipesenin dan dibawain lagi….cih!" geram Wookie.

Eunhyuk manggut – manggut mengerti. "Jadi….siapa _namja_ itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ummm….aku gak tahu. Hehe…" jawabnya nyengir.

"Kyaaaa…! Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Huh…sudah diselidiki?"

"Belum. Buat apa? Semua sudah jelas."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Yang pasti dia _namja_. Pendek. Manis. Imut. Dan….pokoknya manis deh…." Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

.

"Baiklah! Aku harus menghajarnya sekarang!" Eunhyuk berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Wookie terlonjak kaget. "Menghajar siapa?" tanyanya ngeri.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim JongWoon si ketua Osis berkepala besar itu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ja-jangan Hyukkie. Sebaiknya jangan. Aku gak mau bikin masalah tambah besar." Wookie menahan Eunhyuk yang sudah kalap.

"Jangan tahan aku Wookie…dia harus tahu siapa yang telah disakitinya. Tunggu saja kau kepala besar!" teriaknya semakin keras. Beberapa siswa mulai melihat kearah mereka aneh. Wookie hanya nyengir kuda.

.

Akhirnya Wookie pasrah saat Eunhyuk tetap melangkah. Sebenarnya ia marah juga dan ingin Yesung mendapat balasan. Tapi kalau begini caranya, bisa – bisa besok fotonya dan Eunhyuk terpampang di Mading sekolah sebagai tersangka penganiayaan terhadap ketua Osis yang ganteng itu. Hiiii….Wookie bergidik ngeri.

Tapi…ah biarlah…..siapa perduli?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wookie menghela nafas lagi saat bel pejaran terakhir berbunyi. Eunhyuk belum kembali kekelas. Ia tegang!

Dengan mengarang sedikit alasan, akhirnya Wookie berhasil menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari amukan guru killer yang mengajar. Miss. TaeNa nama guru itu. Guru super killer yang akan tega menghukum murid yang berani terlambat sedetik saja pelajarannya. Hiii…guru yang menyeramkan.

_*hyaaaa…..author kabur sebelum dibacok sama Thena-sshi*_

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran selesai dan sudah waktunya pulang, Wookie masih berdiam diri di kelas menunggu Eunhyuk. Hatinya gak tenang sama sekali. Pikirannya kacau. Dan ia mulai cemas.

Dimana Eunhyuk?

Apa dia baik – baik saja?

Hufftt…..Wookie membenamkan wajahnya dimeja. Dan mulai tertidur.

**.**

Sepuluh menit….

**.**

Tiga puluh menit…

**.**

Empat puluh lima menit…

**.**

Plok!

Hwaaaa!

Wookie terbangun ketakutan saat merasakan ada yang memukul kepalanya. Dikuceknya matanya berkali – kali dan melihat seseorang didepannya.

Eunhyuk?

"Hyaaa….Hyukkie…kemana saja kau?" tanyanya gusar.

"Hehehe….." _namja_ pirang itu cuma nyengir gaje.

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan Hyukkie-_ah_?" Wookie semakin khawatir melihat keanehan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe…..nanti juga kau tahu sendiri kenapa aku begini." Jawabnya cengengesan.

Wookie semakin bingung. '_Kenapa sih nih anak? Perasaan tadi baik – baik aja deh_.' Batinnya. Namun ia tak bisa bertanya lagi sebab Eunhyuk sudah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng tong!

Bel rumah Wookie berbunyi, namun ia enggan untuk membuka pintu. Leeteuk _hyung _sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. Jadi sekarang ia hanya sendirian saja dirumah dan sedang asyik nonton tv.

Teng tong!

Sekali lagi terdengar bunyi bel ditekan. Wookie mendengus sebal. "Siapa sih ganggu aja!"

Kembali Wookie focus menonton tv.

**.**

**.**

Teng tong! Teng tong! Teng tong! Teng tong! Teng tong!

.

"Gyaaaaaaa! Siapa sih usil banget!" teriaknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Dengan kesal ditariknya pintu malang itu dan membuat sang tamu kaget karena pintunya tiba – tiba menjeblak kasar didepan mukanya.

"Hwaa…hati – hati dong Wookie – _ah_…"

Wookie melotot melihat Yesung sang pacar tengah berdiri dengan muka _babbo_-nya. Bukan, Wookie bukannya melotot karena melihat ketampanan Yesung. Namun ia melotot karena dibelakang Yesung berdiri seorang _namja_ manis yang mungil. _Namja_ yang dulu dilihatnya berjalan dengan Yesung dan makan bersama di kantin.

"Wookie…? kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Yesung seraya mengibas – ngibaskan tangan kecilnya didepan wajah Wookie.

"….."

Hening.

"Wookie….hello…." Yesung mulai mengguncang bahu namja mungil ini.

Wookie tersentak dan kembali ke alam nyata. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

'_Hyung…kau bahkan mengajaknya kesini….apa kau tak tahu aku sakit?_' batinnya sedih.

Pandangannya mulai kabur karena dilapisi cairan bening. Apalagi _namja_ dibelakang Yesung itu teus tersenyum manis pada Wookie.

"Ha-hai….._hyung_, apa kabarmu?" Wookie berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Baik. Aku baik – baik saja Wookie-_ah._ Kau sendirian? Mana Teukkie –_hyung_?" tanya Yesung santai.

"Di – dia sedang ken-can dengan KangIn – _hyung_. Ya begitulah." Jawabnya terbata menahan tangis.

Sungguh. Saat ini Wookie ingin sekali membanting pintu lalu masuk ke kamar dan menangis berguling – guling. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa Yesung membawa _namja_ itu kerumahnya? Apa Yesung tak menyadari betapa Wookie saat ini sedang berusaha menahan gemuruh dadanya yang memaksa mata indahnya untuk menangis. Wookie berusaha tenang didepan Yesung sebab ia tak mau memperlihatkan kecengengannya.

"Wookie-_ah,_ aku mau mengenalkan dia padamu." Yesung mulai memecah keheningan.

Wookie yang masih shock hanya mengulurkan tangannya kaku. "Wook-wookie." ucapnya tertahan.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Wookie hangat. "_Annyeong_….aku Sungmin. Salam kenal. Aku sepupunya Yesung-_hyung._"

Jleger!

Wookie terbelalak kaget. Sementara Yesung tersenyum.

Sementara Wookie belum selesai dengan kekagetannya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan rumahnya dan turunlah seorang namja tinggi yang memegang PSP ditangannya. Kyuhyun!

"_Hyung_, aku ajak Minnie kencan ya?" tanyanya cuek. Yesung mengangguk dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan kearah _namja_ itu.

"_Nae_, hati – hatilah…jangan pulang larut ya? Jangan macam – macam!" Yesung memperingati Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"_Nae, hyung_. Kami pergi ya…." Ucapnya nyengir, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu – malu.

"Sudah sana…."

**.**

**.**

Jeb! *_suara pintu mobil ditutup_*

Mobil itu berjalan santai dan menghilang dari hadapan kedua _namja_ yang masih terdiam ini. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Yesung membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat Wookie yang sudah menangis tanpa suara. Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar karena ia menahan tangisnya. Ia menunduk.

"Wookie _chagi_, kenapa menangis?" tanya Yesung sambil mengangkat dagu Wookie dan menatap matanya lembut. Namun Wookie masih saja terisak.

"_Chagiya_…jangan menangis lagi…" ucap Yesung lagi dan ia mengusap air mata Wookie dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"…" masih terisak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blam!

Dengan cepat Wookie menghempaskan kedua tangan Yesung dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kembali terdengar tangis yang semakin keras dari dalam.

Yesung yang masih bingung akhirnya masuk dan mendapati Wookie tengah menangis dikamarnya. Dia duduk ditepi ranjang namja itu dan meraih namja itu dalam pelukannya.

"_Chagiya_…kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"_Hyung…..hyung…_" isaknya.

"_Nae,_ sudah…sudah…berhenti menangis dan katakan apa yang membuatmu menangis." Yesung mengusap air mata Wookie lembut.

"Sungmin itu…..dia….." Wookie tak sanggup melanjutkan kata – katanya dan menangis lagi di pelukan Yesung semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendengar jawaban Wookie akhirnya Yesung mengerti apa yang membuat Wookie menangis. Ya….Sungmin! kesalahpahaman diantara mereka yang membuat Wookie memutuskannya. Salahnya juga karena tak mengenalkan Sungmin terlebih dulu dan akhirnya membuat Wookie sakit hati gak jelas.

Kalau saja Eunhyuk gak menemuinya dan memberinya berondongan pertanyaan seputar ia dan Sungmin, maka mungkin sekarang Wookie masih membencinya. Dan kalau saja Eunhyuk gak menghadiahinya dengan sebuah pukulan diwajah, maka ke'babbo'an pasti masih menyelimuti Yesung sekarang.

Dia mengerti, Wookie kelewat cemburu dan sekarang dia shock dengan kenyataan ini.

"Wookie…._chagi_ dengarkan aku. Sungmin itu sepupuku, dia tinggal dirumahku sekarang. Aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu. Hingga membuatmu salah paham. _Mianhae chagiya_…"terang Yesung panjang lebar.

Wookie masih terisak, namun sudah agak reda. Ia mendongak menatap wajah _babbo_ pacarnya yang kini menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_." Ucapnya lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada Yesung.

"Maafkan aku dulu. Karena aku kau jadi menangis gini _chagi_…" Yesung mengangkat dagu Wookie lembut dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil didahinya.

Wookie tersenyum dan membelai wajah Yesung. "_Hyung_, apa aku manja? Karena terlalu cemburu?" tanyanya manis.

"Tidak _chagiya_, justru ini bagus. Artinya kau sangat mencintaiku. Hehe….." Yesung memamerkan gigi putihnya.

**.**

Hening…..

**.**

Tak ada yang berniat bicara. Mereka larut dalam dekapan pasangan masing – masing. Hangat.

**.**

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Yesung buka suara.

"Wookie-_ah_….."

"_Nae, hyung_?"

"Aku…."

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Aku lapar…"

Gubrak!

Wookie langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata – kata Yesung barusan.

.

"Baiklah _hyung_, akan kuambilkan sesuatu. Tunggu ya…."

Wookie hendak keluar kamar saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hmm…?"

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm….tidak apa – apa. Aku kangen padamu." Ucap Yesung sambil mencium leher halus Wookie dan menghirup aroma tubuh _namja_ mungil ini.

Wookie agak menggigil geli dan tanpa sadar mendesah kecil.

"_Hyunghhh_…..ahh….jangan, geli…" desahnya dan membuat Yesung tersenyum evil.

Dengan cepat dibaliknya tubuh _namja_ itu dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Bisa dirasakan oleh Yesung bahwa suhu tubuh Wookie memanas. Ia gugup.

Wajah Wookie memerah dengan cepat dan detak jantungnya gak terkontrol. Apalagi kini Yesung tengah menatapnya dalam dan jauh ke dalam bola mata Wookie.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya dan menempelkannya di bibir Wookie. membuat _namja_ mungil ini sedikit kaget namun segera luluh akan sentuhan lembut Yesung. wookie diam, menyerah pada Yesung yang sudah mulai melumatnya lembut. Sangat lembut.

Pelukan mereka semakin erat dan suara nafas mereka semakin terdengar. Wookie sedikit mendesah saat Yesung memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan pasrah dibiarkannya Yesung melahap bibir mungilnya dan ia hanya berusaha mengimbanginya. Meski akhirnya ia kewalahan sebab Yesung sangat agresif.

Tanpa mereka tahu siapa yang memulai, yang pasti saat ini Wookie sudah terbaring diranjangnya dengan Yesung yang ada diatas tubuhnya dan masih melumat bibirnya. Desahan Wookie semakin menjadi saat Yesung berpindah mencium lehernya dan sedikit menghisapnya lembut. Tangan Wookie menahan dada Yesung yang semakin menindihnya.

"Aaaahhh…_hyung_, sudah….jang….annnhh….." Wookie berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung agar berhenti menciumi lehernya. Nafas Wookie naik turun tak karuan. Namun Yesung rupanya sudah terlalu larut menikmati hal baru yang sedang dilakukannya.

Wookie semakin tak tahan dengan sentuhan bibir Yesung disekitar lehernya yang semakin turun ke dadanya. Walau Wookie masih menggunakan t-shirt namun tangan Yesung dengan penuh nafsu menarik – narik kerah t-shirt yang dipakainya sehingga sedikit dadanya terlihat.

"_Hyung_…..ahhh….jangan…"

Sekuat tenaga Wookie menyadarkan Yesung dan berhasil mendorong _namja_ itu agak menjauh dari tubuhnya. Wookie segera bangun dan menbenahi pakainnya dan rambutnya yang acak – acakan. Sedangkan Yesung tertawa melihat kegugupan pacarnya.

"Kau kenapa _chagi_?" tanyanya terkekeh.

"_Hyung_, kau keterlaluan!" pekik Wookie lucu. Digembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

Yesung semakin tertawa melihat keluguan pacarnya ini. "Ahahahaha…..lihatlah wajahmu merah sekali….hahaha…."

Wookie sebal mendengar ejekan Yesung. "Berhenti menertawaiku _hyung_, ini kan salahmu!"

"Ahahaha…..kau lucu sekali _chagi_…" ucapnya masih tertawa.

"Berhenti menertawaiku atau kita benar – benar putus!" perkataan Wookie langsung membungkam tawa Yesung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung dingin sambil menyeringai evil dan mendekati Wookie. Wookie menjadi kaget dan ketakutan.

"Ap-apa maumu _hyung_?" semakin Yesung mendekat, maka Wookie semakin melangkah mundur ketakutan.

Deg!

Jantung Wookie berdetak hebat saat ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Kini Yesung tengah mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie. Wookie memejamkan matanya takut.

Deg!

Wookie merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Yesung cukup lama. Nafas Wookie semakin gak karuan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan harum nafas Yesung menerpa wajahnya.

"_Hyung_?" gumannya pelan, namun masih tak berani membuka matanya.

"Berani memutuskanku….?" Yesung nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak akan…." Ucap Wookie semakin ketakutan.

Yesung tersenyum evil mendengar getaran suara pacarnya yang sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat melakukan apapun terhadap _namja_ mungil ini. Hanya ingin mengerjainya saja.

"Apa kau masih mau putus?" tanyanya menggoda. Ditiupnya bibir Wookie dengan nafas hangatnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. _Hyung_…..kumohon…"

"Bagus…" Yesung tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Wookie. Dan akhirnya ia memeluk _namja_ ini lembut.

!

Yaahhh…..gak seharusnya kan Wookie salah paham dan bertindak bodoh. Andai saja waktu itu ia bertanya…..mungkin mereka baik – baik aja dan gak perlu putus segala. Tapi…..akhirnya semua menjadi baik karena pertolongan sahabatnya sendiri Hyukkie.

**!**

**!**

**The End**

**!**

**!**

***Readers **: Hah….? Fict apaan nih? Ancur banget!

***Author **: *_pundung di pojok kamar YeWook_* digiles!

Hwaaaa…..akhirnya selesai juga fict ini dan akhirnya lagi, hutang saya pada anak saya terbayarkan sudah walau telat.

Jika bukan karena signal Net yang ancur terus belakangan ini, seharusnya ff ini udah publish 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi ya sudahlah…sekarang sudah selesai.

Okey Thena…..how was this ff?

Dan buat anak2 _umma_ yang lain plus pembaca setia….silahkan memasuki ruang ripiu dan meninggalkan jejak…hehehe….

Gomawo….

**Ps : No more squel…..! **

**Casts comment :**

**Yesung** : *_senyum2 gaje_* hihihi…asyik bisa ciumin Wookie lagi…hahaha…senangnya hatiku…..llalalalala…*_nyanyi2 sambil bawa Kkoming lari2 muterin pasar_*

**Wookie** : *_blushing_* aku…..aku…..aduuhh….apa ya…aduhh….malu! *_nutupin muka pake wajan(?)_*

**Author** : *_geleng2_* aneh mereka…ckckck…..udah dikasi kissing scene … sarapnya kumat, klo nggak…..author dibantai…..hedeeehhh…..*_author dilempar kompor sama Wookie_*

**Yesung** : Rasain lo thor….

**Udah ah….lama…Review plissss…..!**


End file.
